


Silence

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame shuts up





	Silence

Maybe, Ueda thinks, he's complained about Kame talking too much one too many times. Kame hasn't said a word all evening, though Ueda's pretty sure Kame's not mad at him. In fact, right now he's sitting across the table, staring, a small smile on his face and his foot idly rubbing against Ueda's leg. The sensation (of both the foot and the silence) isn't unpleasant, perhaps it could even be described as slightly intoxicating. Ueda looks up, a grin of his own lighting up his face as he meets Kame's gaze. He's going to have fun making Kame vocal again.


End file.
